percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reunited Aza and Percy Jackson
Act. 1 Old and New Gifts It was a very basic day at Camp Haftblood. Percy was trying to sharpen his Archery skills... yet again for the what seems like 1,000th time. He passed but not as well as he had hoped. During the day he got a package from his mother. Within it was old things such as toys, old drawings, and an old black key. Percy, he had these when he was a child. He read the letter. “''Dear Percy, a letter I know old school. But I was going through some old boxes and I found these. You remember your imaginary friend you made up? A or Azzzz or something like that. I figured you might want to share your old drawings with your children if you have any someday. Having Estelle, made me realize all the mistakes I made. And these old toys and things were of some of your only truly happy times. So I thought giving them would be a nice token, rather than me just keeping them collecting dust. With love Mom.” Percy almost cried. However, he didn’t have much use for old toys and the like. He then looked at the key. Even though it was old, it still looked new. It was black as if it was forged from iron and tempered with darkness. However, Percy wasn’t the only one getting a package. His girlfriend Annabeth, Daughter of Athena got one from her mortal dad. However, it contained something new. It was the first book of a new series, '''Cezra the Center World'. “ Percy, you got one too?” Percy looked over at the package. “Yeah some memories, what you got? Annabeth was excited. “Oh, just a new book my dad said was very interesting. It’s a book called Cezra the Center World.” Annabeth showed to Percy. “ Basically it about another world like ours, but only that the gods there are of another mythology not found here. They are entities responsible for the development of the world and all the mythologies of that world which would be ours, were created or influenced by them.” Percy thought for a second. “Cezra? That is where oh crap what was his name?” Annabeth looked confused. “Having a breakdown?” Percy kept looking through the book. “No just I had an imaginary friend and he said he was from a place called Cezra.” Percy found what he was looking for. “Yeah, his name was Aza?” Suddenly the key in his hand burned and dropped it. It floated and then moved in mid-air as if it was unlocking a door. Space warped and an invisible rectangle like a door opened. Darkness comes spewing out. It was smoke, black liquid, and what’s seemed like black fire and black tar or mud. It was so dark, a starless night sky would be a supernova in comparison. The darkness formed into an 18-year-old male. He had black hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. He was lean and tone and respectfully tall at 5”11. “Percy why have you summoned me back?” The figured asked? Percy was in shock, and Annabeth was stern. “Your real, Aza?” Percy had thought for years he had made Aza up. Act. 2 Reunion Percy looked in shock and surprised that his childhood imaginary friend was very much real. “It has been years PerPer.” Annabeth looked at Percy. “PerPer?!” Annabeth left out a small chuckle. Aza with his telekinesis dropped Annabeth to the ground. “No one makes fun of PerPer.” Annabeth had never felt such immense Magic Power before. She had seen, her mother Athena, Zeus, even Protogeois such as Gaea, Nyx, Tartarus, and even Chaos and they were of a lower class to this. Percy summoned Riptide and pointed it Aza. “Stop it Aza!” Aza instantly released his power and Annabeth was fine. “You... still... forsake... ME?!” Percy remembered, Aza was fun to play with but he was temperament and would hurt anyone that even slightly made fun or Percy. “You hurt me!” Percy had during one of Gabe’s really bad days was extra cruel to a young Percy. This Percy took out the anger out on Aza years ago. Annabeth started to get up. “Percy... don’t make him angry. His power is so intense, I have never felt such a magnitude of power from one source.” Aza started to cry. “I see. You were hurt and you thought I wouldn’t protect you. I didn't hurt you but I didn't help either with Gabe. So for those that have hurt you, now they will hurt.” Percy looked puzzled and yet worried. “What do you mean Gabe is already...” Aza put his right index finger up to signify Percy to shush. “Gabe was a symptom not the source of your miserable childhood. That was... what you called them... the Olympians?” Percy was even more puzzled and even more worried. “You wish to fight against the Olympians? They are Gods you know.” Aza cracked a smile. “Ask your other friend, how powerful I am.” Annabeth still was in shock over how powerful Aza was. “Percy on all of our adventures and quests I have never felt such power before.” Percy was in disbelief became aggressive. “So what you like some god among gods?” Aza attempted to clarify. “Percy I am something so much more than simply what you call a god.” With that, Aza transformed into a truly monstrous form. It completely passed through the barrier around Camp Haftblood without effort. The form was greatly more horrifying and darker than Kampê, Typhon, Tartarus, Nyx, Erebos, Akhlys, and Chaos combine. Act. 3 Darkness vs Olympians Aza flew through the sky to Olympus. As Aza was from Cezra the Mist didn’t hide him. However, he instead, used his power to be invisible, from the sight of mortal and immortal eyes. He didn’t want for the panic and mayhem of mortals alerting the gods to him. His form was truly horrible. It was a mixture of a serpent and a centipede. But also with multiple small arms and two larger ones by the head with all of them having dark spikes like nails coming out of the palms. He had something like a dragon’s head and horns. His body seemed to have screaming faces embedded all over him. As Aza flew to Olympus he saw the world he was in. Laws and physics were different. He thought this could benefit his plans, after dispatching the Greek Gods. He flew up to Olympus and scream. “GODS APPEAR!” Aza had screamed and quickly Zeus appeared with Master Bolt in hand. He saw from the outside this horrible... entity in front of him. Zeus was paralyzed in fear, truly the King of the Greek Gods completely in fear. His body wouldn’t move to even catch an itch that developed on his skin. “Wh...at are.. you?” Spoke Zeus in a shaking voice. The other gods appeared to also be paralyzed in fear. It wasn’t just his truly monstrous form, the gods felt his power and they couldn’t find a comparable word to describe it’s size and intensity. Aza shrunk from his form back into his more humanoid form. However, doing so made Zeus gather himself. “Who are you to command the gods?!” Declared Zeus preparing to fling the Master Blot with all its power at this foreign entity. Aza simply scuffed at the god. “I am a friend of Percy Jackson, the person you and your ridiculous excuse for a rule have wronged. You caused his mother to hide behind a crappy excuse of a human to shield him from you all. So now I have come to pay back for your transgressions.” Before Zeus could throw the Master Blot, Aza haft telekinetically fling them to the throne room. Poseidon was the first god to get up. “What was that? I have never felt such immense power. Zeus, what creature or god is this?” Before Zeus couldn’t even begin to speak, Aza was there shrouded in darkness that appears in the form of fire and water. He with a wave of his hand-bound the gods into their thrones. The gods struggled against the darkness-like tar while bound to their thrones. “So this is what passes for gods in this world. I guess I shouldn’t hold others to the power scale I am of.” Athena spoke up. “Who created you Erebos, Nyx, Chaos?” Aza went to Athena on her throne. “ I am not one of you. I am... from Cezra.” The Gods seemed confused but not Athena. “You're of Cezra?! I thought travel to and from between ours and your world is virtually impossible?” Aza walked to Zeus. “For a Goddess of Wisdom, you don’t know much. I am Aza I am one of the two strongest entities of Cezra.” Zeus cut in. “That doesn’t explain how you could effortlessly defeat us?! What are...” Aza put his finger to Zeus’s lips and he was silenced. Aza walked to the center of the throne room. “You see I am so powerful because I create my own power for I am my power.” When Aza spoke that he threw the gods from Olympus. The gods were thrown to Camp Haftblood. Three days later. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades as he was on Olympus were talking to Percy. Poseidon started first. “Percy it’s great to see...” Zeus cut in. “We don’t have time for that, that thing is on Olympus.” Hades came up to Percy. “What is this Aza?” Percy was ashamed and showed them the drawings and key. As they look at them they Percy talked. “Aza was I thought an imaginary friend when I was a kid. He made my rather bleak life better. And when it got worse I took it out on Aza.” The gods felt incredible power from the key. And then went to Annabeth who was reading the Cezra book. “According to this in Cezra which according to the characters is like our world, but while most of the gods would be considered comparable to the gods of this world, there are two vastly different ones.” Annabeth shows them the illustration of Almar and Aza. “Almar and Aza are twins that emerged at the beginning of time. And according to the writing, Almar and Aza are trillions of years old at least.” Act. 4 Ben Summer Annabeth had got the writer of Cezra the Center World. However, he could enter Camp Haftblood, Benjamin Summer. “So another fan huh I guess...” Ben felt the power of the gods. “So which god did one of you summon from Cezra? Tígo, Kir, Carvina maybe.” Annabeth was confused. “How can you even enter this camp and how can see through the mist?” Ben cracked a smile. “Simple I am a demigod just of Cezra. I was banished here by my father Tígo King of the Gods as punishment for reviving the Gaintot Krion, he sent me here. He sealed my powers and I can only return to Cezra upon my death. I wrote Cezra the Center World as penance. However, I put so many details I thought someone would summon a Cezra God.” Zeus came up to Ben. “Someone did, Percy summoned a god of your world.” Ben sat down on a chair in Percy’s cabin. “Which god came?” Poseidon spoke. “Someone named Aza.” Ben stood up. “Aza you summoned him?! How did you do that? The amount of power he possesses transcends all the power of Greek Mythology. You see according to Almar, Aza’s brother he and his brother are so powerful because they were responsible for the entire Cezra Universe. In short, let me put this into perspective, Aza is so strong no one of this universe can match him.” Zeus was didn’t believe Ben. “Sure he is powerful but how can he be that strong?” Ben gave his theory. “You see in this universe there are numerous mythologies right? Well in a way Almar and Aza took up the need for so many in my homeworld. Of course, that is only a theory. However, he hasn’t just destroyed this one why?” Percy remembered something as a child. “Hey, Aza said he only is monstrous when he suffers with... depression?” Ben snapped his fingers. “Of course, Aza hasn’t experienced enough despair yet. You see even though Almar and Aza are what I call Cosmic Primordial Entities wielding universe scale power, they have some crippling weaknesses. While Aza like any Cezra god has infinite Magic Power, the strength of his fluctuates. As he is his power and his power is formed from his despair the strength of that is what makes him so strong or so weak. Plus I bet he has been sleeping for a long time. Likely being dormant for some time. Even if he is awake, the bulk of his power is likely asleep. We have a chance.” Ben told Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades how to win back their world from Aza. “Aza will likely return to sleeping to reawaken his full power, if that happens we are all doomed. However until then he likely only is strong enough to contend with one mythology. If we can ask others, we might be enough to overpower a weak Aza.” Zeus wasn’t happy. “ First dethroned by some truly foreign god, and now we have to ask other gods for help?!” Percy tried to calm the furious God of the Sky. “We need to stay calm, otherwise we won’t take back Olympus. I have some contact with other mythologies, maybe I can convince them it’s best if they help.” Act. 5 Reforming Gaea and Kronos As Aza walked among the Halls of Olympus, he decided to implement his plan. He knew that if the gods could get enough powerful allies, he could be challenged in such a weakened state. So he used his powerful magic to bring back old enemies of the Greek Gods. “I command you to appear before me.” His words forced Gaea and Kronos to reform in the throne room. However, he made them reform in more humanoid forms. “Olympus how did we?” Spoke Kronos in confusion. He then saw the state of the room, covered in dark tar so dark it made real tar look white by comparison. “I am Aza who are you?” Kronos felt the immense power of this thing, and like Zeus was immobilized in fear. “Wait Aza of Cezra?!” Spoke Gaea. “I thought you were a myth?” Aza smiled as he sat down on Zeus’s throne, canceling out its power. “I am very much real, and I have a proposition. I need the gods to suffer for their mistreatment against a friend of mine. So I reformed you to challenge them again. Win and I’ll imprison the gods forever.” Gaea couldn’t understand. “Why you need to use it? By the looks of it, you already defeated them?” Aza clarifies what he means. “I am unable to use the vast majority of my power. Even though I can use it endlessly. I can’t use it to the degree I want. So I reformed you while I sleep to deal with the gods. Thus giving me time to reawaken my more dormant levels of strength. However, don’t mistake anything. This throne room and the gods, I don’t want them destroyed. I need them for the time being. You're basically a distraction so I can sleep here. Agree to my terms or I will simply deform you again.” Kronos couldn’t begin to understand this foreign god. However, as Aza was well simply put more powerful than Gaea or him he couldn’t resist his order. “So be it, we will fight against the Olympians. However, how are we suppose to fight them with only ourselves?” Aza simply pointed at Kronos and Gaea. “This is what you can use.” Darkness like the kind that came from Aza emitted from them. “What is?” Aza had done something to them. “The power that is holding you together, you can draw on it to use my darkness. It will greatly strengthen your powers. However be warned, you have to give it breaks. Otherwise, it won’t recharge and you will deform again.” After Aza’s said that, he went to the center of the throne room and floated as if he wasn’t sleeping on a bed. As Gaea and Kronos saw Aza sleeping they pounder what he has a plan. “Gaea why is this god here?” Gaea spoke with what little knowledge she had about Aza and Cezra. “According to myths among the Protogenoi this all I know. Hidden from this world is another one. Weighted with a power greater than all of this one is Cezra. Within is Almar and Aza beware they are beyond all. This cryptic phrase aside, I learn one other thing. Cezra while very similar to our world has its differences. And one is the stronger a god is the simpler it is to defeat them. However, with this power, we could maybe finally defeat the Olympians.” Kronos listen well to his mother. “So Almar and Aza are two supremely more powerful gods huh. So you plan to use Aza to destroy the gods? How do you plan this?” Gaea spoke of her plan. “It’s true even in this state Aza holds enough power to best the Protogenoi, Titans, and Olympians combine. However, if we can spread Aza’s power to my other children we could maybe defeat both.” Gaea and Kronos had already planned to betray Aza. However, Aza with his Supreme Sight already knew it. He didn’t care. All he needed was them to protect him while he slept long enough to awaken a larger bulk of his power. Act. 6 Summoning Help A week later at Camp Haftblood, Percy had tried to contact Carter Kane and Magnus Chase. However, Aza's darkness had already begun to influence the other mythologies and their gods too. The Duat was twisted to where the Land of Demons was destroyed, as Cezra Magic causes anything demonic to malfunction and erase itself. In the World Tree of Yggdrasil, certain realms were being closed off and others were having odd weather patterns. The gods were scattered trying to undo this wave of foreign magic. Freya and Odin, Isis, and Hecate the respected gods of magic of their mythologies tried to undo the effects of this. However, all they could do is slow it down. The rulers of each of these pantheons, Odin and Ra went to Camp Haftblood. There Ra and Odin met with Zeus. The respected 'kings' of their own pantheons were in an argument. "The Duat is being twisted!" Screamed Ra. "The Nine Realms are being changed too drastically to fast!" Explained Odin. Zeus attempted to calm down these other God-Kings. "I understand your worry however, this isn't my doing. Some god named Aza of Cezra is." Ra knew of whom he spoke of, as well as Odin. "Isn't Cezra a myth?" Asked Ra. Zeus explained what he learned. "In Cezra there are not multiple worlds and mythologies all distantly connected like our universe. In Cezra there is only one mythology or set of gods. Because of the necessary amount of power needed to balance all of the gods and mythologies of our universe. Cezra's first two gods, Aza, and Almar each individually have greater strength than all of our universe's pantheons combine. Percy contacted Kane and Annabeth's cousin Magnus. "Percy very powerful and foreign magic is at play." Said Carter Kane. Magnus was allowed to be outside the Hotel Valhalla due to Odin's power. "What is going on Percy?" Percy explained the events that have happened. "So this Aza is trying to take over this universe?" Percy wasn't sure about what is Aza’s goal is. “All I know is that he is trying to separate the Pantheons of this world from the mortals.” Ra who was affected by Aza’s Magic and able to walk the material world was curious about something. “ Percy Jackson, if what you say is true how can we stop him?” Ben Summers came up and said something. “We need to summon the Council of Thirteen." Said Ben. Annabeth was still trying to understand the situation. "What good is summoning more gods, when unless you summon Tos, Nevemev, and Vitalen which according to the book you wrote. The three Mety Et'etra together almost rival the might of Aza or Almar." Vitalen, Nevemev, and Tos Ben used a spell to call the Mety Et'etra. Being the son of Tigo he knew secrets of the Cezra Universe.